


PROUD

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: As always this is a work of fiction.  I had read another story similar title “Lucky” by MF Luder.  I am not trying to take her story and pass it off as my own.  This is mainly about AJ’s addiction to alcohol and drugs told from his mother’s pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROUD

Denise couldn’t have been more proud of the small bundle of wrinkled skin that was wrinkled and had dried fluid on it. She beamed when he yawned and those beautiful big brown eyes opened afterwards. That was when she knew she had an angel named Alexander James.

Denise was proud and upset that her baby had to grow up to fast because his father hadn’t grown up at all. To be able to provide all she could for her son she moved him and herself in with her parents. Working two jobs almost left no time for her son but she knew he was getting all the love he needed from his grandparents. She always wished she could get whatever his little heart desired but knew that she could only get the basic minimum to keep them alive.

She was proud to see her son do his first audition. He was a natural on stage. His inner soul shined brightly in those moments. She was happy and proud that he was never a sore loser. She was even more proud as he went to more and more around the Orlando area and when he met another boy about his age. She took them both in as her own. It seemed Alex and Howard was inseparable when they were together.

She became a bright ball of proudness when he became part of the now internationally famous Backstreet Boys. She would tour with them keeping them on track and not so homesick. She was proud of how he helped the youngest member, Nick, when his mom wasn’t on tour with them. All through the time of them trying to make it he would study and he got to graduate with his class. That was an extreme proud moment for her to see her baby boy walk down that aisle and accept his diploma.

She was not proud as she watched her baby boy self destruct. She saw how he always had bags under his eyes or a dazed look to him. He would bring countless women to his hotel room and then watch them leave with tears in their eyes. The way he would not show up for interviews, photo shoots or other tasks they have to do but would be a blaze on the stage.

She became proud again when he told her and the rest of the group that he had a problem and wanted to get help. The day he walked into the rehab center she had tears of joy in her eyes. And on each visit she saw more and more of the little baby boy that they had laid across her breast shortly after his birth. When he walked out of the rehab place she prayed that he would never have to go back and that he would find that special person for him.

When she got news that Alex and Rochelle were engaged she screamed and shouted for joy. Probably woke up the whole neighborhood in the process. She knew that when he stood in the front of the church or by an alter of some sort with his bride that she would be crying tears of joy and most likely be wrapped in a four man hug with Alex right there in her heart as that same little baby boy.


End file.
